


Alice's Unusual Entry

by ankhesenpaaten



Series: Alice and Tarrant [10]
Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhesenpaaten/pseuds/ankhesenpaaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant visits the royal doctor for pain he is experiencing, but little does he know what the treatment for his discomfort will entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice's Unusual Entry

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of it's characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Special Warning - finger anal penetration

Special thanks to Chrismata1976 for the idea behind this...unusual story!

Tarrant visits the royal doctor for pain he is experiencing, but little does he know what the treatment for his discomfort will entail.

Alice's Unusual Entry

Finally! Alice closed her file on the latest trading agreements and accounts from Witzend. She placed it happily into her desk drawer and stood and stretched. It was marvelous, she thought, that how each and every day she gloried in the freedom of no stockings and no blasted corset! Just having her body free from such "codfish" made each day special.

Well, today would be extra special. She was actually finished with her duties before Tarrant was so she could go and be with him in his Palace Workroom! He always loved her visits and Alice adored being at his side as he excitedly made his newest incredible creations. Filled with girlish excitement she raced down the Palace corridors smiling and calling out greetings to the guards and the maids and People of the Court she passed.

She finally arrived at the large burgundy doors with the bright gold lettering "Royal Hatter's Workroom" and knocked. "Tarrant!" she cried out, "I'm here! May I come in?"

Silence. Puzzled, Alice knocked again. "Tarrant?" Silence again. Alice opened the door. Tarrant was not in the room. Where could he be?

Alice followed her first instinct and hurried to Mirana's receiving chamber and knocked on the door. To her relief the Queen opened the door.

"Alice? What a pleasant surprise! Are you here for a visit, or is there a problem?"

Alice smiled and went into the Mirana's open arms for the affectionate hug they always shared upon meeting. "Actually, neither. I was wondering if you had seen Tarrant. He's not in his Workroom and when he finishes for the day he always comes to me and tells me. But it's early, even for him, and he's not there and he's not in the hallways."

Mirana smiled and stepped back. "It's all right, Alice. A maid informed me that Tarrant was not feeling quite well and has gone to see the doctor. I'm sure it is nothing serious. You know how he loves his sweets."

Alice giggled. Mirana was right. That very morning Tarrant had been grumpy, which was quite out of character for him. He had indeed indulged in sweets. He had drunk strawberry tea with more sugar than usual and had eaten several extra scones. He was kind and loving towards her, as usual, but with the others he was uncharacteristically standoffish and when he did speak it was with sarcasm and no appreciation or desire for morning conversation.

Well, one more trip then. Alice went off to see the doctor. She reached the door but hesitated before knocking. She knew it was discourteous to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help but want to hear what she could before entering. If the news was worse than Mirana had said or believed, she would need time to compose herself before facing the doctor and Tarrant.

But what she heard couldn't have shocked her more.

"Yeh bluddy tyrant! Git yer filthy hands offa meh! Ye ain' gonna git..."

"Guards, hold him! I have to get this out!" the doctor yelled over Tarrant's angry ranting.

That was it. Alice flung open the door. Four guards were holding Tarrant by each limb over a cot and the doctor was kneeling behind him between his legs with a glove that looked like rubber at Tarrant's naked backside. Wait...naked backside!

It was true. Tarrant was stripped of his breeches and underwear and being held down for...what?

"Stop! I demand to know what's going on here!" Alice burst out in anger and confusion. She stepped inside the room and slammed and locked the door.

Tarrant began to yell more Outlandish with the words "bluddy," "slurvish," and other words that sounded quite unpleasant to Alice. The doctor had to practically scream to be heard.

"He is in great discomfort! Apparently he swallowed a button too large to pass naturally, so I'm going to have to...retrieve it!"

Alice gasped with understanding and pity. Poor Tarrant! He went to the doctor in pain and now he was going to have to be...buggered...in order to have the button removed. Oh, her poor Hatter!

"Can you try to calm him, please?" the doctor begged. "I will have a harder time removing it if he's struggling and carrying on! I may even hurt him!"

Alice collected herself quickly and went to the head of the cot. Tarrant's eyes were orange but beginning to fleck with red. This was very bad.

"Tarrant," she cried, "please calm down!" He didn't even see her. She launched herself onto the bed between the guards and took his head in her hands. "Tarrant! It's me, Alice! Tarrant, please try to calm down!"

"Alice?" he cried out, his eyes orange but losing their dangerous red.

"Yes, it's me, Alice! Calm down, please! You need to be calm, all right? It's very important to me that you calm down."

It took several more minutes of coaxing by Alice to gradually bring Tarrant back to a sane state. He was still quite agitated, however. Understandably so, but still dangerously angry.

"Sweetlin', Ah ain' gonna leh this pig o' ah doc buggah meh!"

"Well, what else is there for it, Tarrant?" Alice pleaded. "You have to have that button out! If you don't you'll become...become..."

"Impacted," the doctor whispered to her.

"Impacted. And that's bad. You can get...poisoned in there!" Alice finished. It was a wild guess as she had no idea if Tarrant would become poisoned or not, but she couldn't think of anything else to say to try and convince him to allow the procedure.

"Poisoned?" he asked, suddenly calming. The sweating and straining guards shot grateful looks to Alice and relaxed somewhat.

"Yes," she said. "You have to allow the doctor to remove that button!"

Tarrant's eyes calmed a little more. But he rolled them upwards until his pupils were practically gone from sight and Alice knew what that meant. He was frantically trying to think of an alternative.

Alice looked at the doctor, silently pleading for him to wait. He sighed and nodded.

"Tarrant? What are you thinking of?"

Tarrant drew a deep breath. "Alice," he said, his voice returning to normal, "I know what has to be done. But I'm not gonna let him do it. Please, sweetling, do it instead? I can't stand for a man to...do that. But I can trust you to." His eyes were perfectly normal now as he gave her his most pleading gaze.

"You...want me to...go in there and...?" Alice asked, aghast.

"Please, sweetling? Crumpet? Tiny delicious cherry scone? Butter lips?"

Alice sighed in defeat and got off the bed. The guards released Tarrant and he remained in position.

"Doctor, can I do such a thing?"

The doctor silently offered a prayer of thanks to the White and nodded. "It would be better, actually. Because your hands are...uh, smaller, you would have an easier job of it. Here, just put on this glove, use your index and middle digits, and carefully push inside and retrieve the button. He should be fine. I've lubricated the fingers of it well."

The doctor gratefully removed the glove and gave it to a pale and nervous Alice. "Um, doctor, can you and the guards leave? You can stay outside the door, but I think it would be best for all concerned if Tarrant and I are left alone for this."

"No doubt about it," the doctor muttered. He waved to the guards. "Let's go."

When they were gone Alice knelt behind Tarrant. Tarrant lay still and pressed his face into the mattress. "Go ahead, sweetling," he mumbled miserably, his voice muffled.

"I'm so sorry, Tarrant!" she said, miserable herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew she must or Tarrant could be in danger of a massive and possibly fatal infection.

"I'm going to insert my fingertip now, all right?" Alice asked him hesitantly. He nodded, face still in the mattress.

Alice paused for a moment. She had never been so nervous in her life. Facing the Jabberwocky wasn't as bad as this. Poor Tarrant! But she also felt sorry for herself. What if she hurt him? What if she couldn't retrieve the button? What if...

"Stop it!" she whispered to herself, "just do it!"

She carefully placed her well-oiled tightly gloved index finger against Tarrant's dark purple...entrance. She took a deep breath and gently pushed the tip inside and then she stopped.

Silence.

"Tarrant, are you all right?"

"Yes," he said, his voice tight. "It doesn't hurt, it just feels bloody odd."

Alice sighed in relief. She pushed in a bit farther, and as Tarrant didn't react much save for some involuntary spasms and a few quiet whimpers, she pushed in to her middle knuckle.

"Are you still all right?"

"I...yes, sweetling."

"All right, then. I'm going to carefully pull my finger out and then try two. This time I will try to reach the button as carefully and gently as I can."

Tarrant nodded, taking it like a real Hightopp.

Alice pressed her two fingers as closely together as possible and pushed into him again. Tarrant groaned and his breathing rate suddenly increased. Alice stopped. When Tarrant's breathing slowed again Alice pushed in a bit further. Suddenly her index finger grazed a slightly rounded mound inside of Tarrant.

Tarrant gasped and raised his head from the mattress. "Alice? What are you doing? That feels...feels..."

"It feels what, Tarrant? Does it hurt?"

"No, actually. It feels good! I've heard that...never mind. Just get the sodding button out, please!"

"Very well." Alice steeled herself once more and inserted her two fingers in more deeply. Where was that blasted button? Suddenly Tarrant began to shake a little. "Tarrant?"

"I...I'm...going to..." He broke off. Tarrant began to shake more intensely and groan. Alice tried to not worry, as she was close to reaching the button, she was certain of it, but Tarrant was clenching down on her fingers and quivering so badly she feared he was going into a seizure.

"Tarrant! Do you need the doctor?" She tried to keep the panic from her voice.

"No! Alice, I'm...I'm..." And with a final shudder he cried out into the mattress and went limp. He was perspiring and his body was brightly flushed, which only happened with heat or through sexual pleasure.

Alice was shocked beyond belief. Had he...had he had an orgasm? He had! Alice didn't know much of such things as sexual pleasure that way, but she had read snatches about it here and there and the Chattaway sisters had whispered to Alice of the forbidden pleasures of...that sort of sex.

Alice swallowed hard. "Tarrant?"

"I'm...sorry, Alice! I couldn't help it!" He sounded so pitiful and embarrassed that Alice felt sorry for him. It wasn't as if it were his fault!

"I know, darling. It's all right. Just stay relaxed and...I've found it!" she finished in triumph. "Tarrant, I'm going to try and spread my fingers around it and grasp it now."

"Go on," he said, his voice tighter than ever and almost an octave higher.

Alice was perspiring now. She spread the tips of her fingers. It was extremely difficult as they were in a very tight place, but she managed. She carefully grasped the button between about the top half inch of her fingertips and slowly drew back outwards. Thank goodness she was able to keep a hold on the button! As she neared the last couple inches of his...passage, Alice's fingers pressed down gently but firmly on the mound she had encountered on her way in.

"Oh, sod it!" Tarrant cried out, making sure his face was still pressed into the mattress so the men outside the room couldn't hear him. "It's happening...again!" And indeed it was! Alice marveled as Tarrant quivered and shook for a few moments and then cried out once more. He had achieved anotherorgasm! Well, as fascinating as that was Alice was determined to finish her job.

"It's all right, Tarrant. I'm going to finish this now. Just stay relaxed." She was grateful that he was indeed relaxed and it was fairly simple for her to ease the button all the way out. Even the tight opening didn't offer much resistance as she finished the job.

She sighed, the offending object in her hand now and she fell back onto the floor, relieved beyond measure.

Tarrant groaned in relief of a vastly different kind and he rolled over. "Oh, Alice!" His face was extremely flushed and his eyes were almost entirely pink, which only happened when he was embarrassed. "I can't believe I...that I...and twice at that!"

"It's truly all right," she said sympathetically and with a smile. "You couldn't help it. And besides, the button is out! I'm going to put this and these gloves in the basin while you get dressed. Then I'll let the doctor in. Oh, and speaking of "in", how did you ever manage to swallow a button?" She stood and removed the gloves.

Tarrant was quickly dressing himself. "Thackery! It must have been! I didn't eat a button, Alice! He must have gotten it into the dough and I ate it!"

Alice began to giggle as she dropped the aforementioned objects into the basin. "And you didn't notice? Tarrant, how many times have I told you to chew your food more thoroughly?" She began to giggle quite loudly now. And before she knew it she was doubled over in laughter, her eyes streaming tears as she laughed herself silly.

Tarrant was fully dressed now and scowled at her. But then he couldn't help but begin to laugh along with her. It was funny, after all! It really was, and the idea of what Alice had to do to help him was even funnier. It reminded him of the time a family friend had to remove a small stone from a dog's rear end in the same manner. The poor creature had screeched and fought until the stone was removed. As soon as it was gone the dog trotted along on it's merry way back to play with local children.

And besides...he had experienced the most unusual orgasms of his life. Oh, they weren't better than the ones he had regularly thanks to his beloved sweetling, but these were...different. Different in a foreign way, but pleasurable nonetheless. But he wondered if his sweetling would be willing to, just once in a while, do that for him again?

Tarrant composed himself and after another round of laughter, so did Alice. As she was wiping the tears from her eyes he was planning on making a very special glove and wondering how he could go about getting Alice to do that for him at home sometime. Not just yet, but perhaps soon.

When they were both ready Tarrant opened the door and he and Alice walked out past the doctor and the guards.

"Problem solved!" Alice said over her shoulder as Tarrant put his arm around her.

"More than he expects, I'm sure," Tarrant whispered into her ear. "He'll have to clean the bed sheets!"

Alice covered her mouth to stifle another round of giggles.

Well, this was an unusual challenge for me, but I hope I pulled it off, Chrismata1976! And to her and everyone else, all comments are welcome.


End file.
